Baby Makes Three
by Mistyrious Charades
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the… wait, that isn't so easy for Kurt and Blaine. Will they ever become parents? XxKlaineXx Rated M to be safe and due to mild adult themes. I DON'T OWN GLEE.


Baby Makes Three.

**Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the… wait, that isn't so easy for Kurt and Blaine. Will they ever become parents? XxKlaineXx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**A/N: Well Emceee is back and she's back with some Klaine loving xx. This is my first Klaine fic and wasn't proofread by anyone other than me and I have no beta just yet so I apologize for any mistakes (especially since most of this is written in the early hours of the morning…)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Sometimes in life we find ourselves in phenomenal surreal situations. Okay, so maybe scratch out the 'sometimes' part. There is _rare_ moment of magic discovered where in one inexpressible instant you are so deeply in tune with another person that all you want to do is run out onto the streets and profess your love for them. To be living under such circumstances, Blaine Anderson was one of these few lucky people.

Life was absolutely great for him right now. The word 'happiness' just didn't justify how he felt anymore. It was so much more than that. There was one reason for all this: he had Kurt, the core of everything he was. He had his _husband. _God, he would never tire of saying that. _Husband. Husband. Husband._ It didn't matter that their marriage license wasn't valid everywhere; the fact was they were together as man and husband and that's all that mattered.

After finishing at NYU, Blaine got a full-time job teaching there. He gave lectures teaching a Music class and he _loved _his job. He also loved the New York apartment (roof-top patio and all) he shared with his adorable husband. (That's right, he really did not tire of the word).

His husband, Kurt, was a lot more on-the-go then he was though. He was working part-time at a music café called Quantum. The café sold good quality coffee and allowed for locals to showcase their musical talent on a small stage kept inside. It was entirely Kurt. In fact, Kurt wouldn't _be_ Kurt if he didn't admit to music and coffee being among his life's necessities.

As Kurt was only working part time, he'd used his days off from Quantum to work as a casual fashion consultant for _Vogue_ magazine. After he had graduated, people had just seemed to _crave_ his advice and then _bam_! After arriving in NYC with Blaine, he had accidentally bumped into a random stranger, and just like it did in the movies, it had gone from there. Blaine admired Kurt for being so active and often encouraged him to audition for small parts in local productions; the event details of which were usually posted on the giant bulletin board at Quantum. Blaine would sometimes audition for and land a small part too and he'd take time off work just so he could have an excuse to spend extra time with Kurt… the amount of friends they had made through it all, gah, life after senior high, why hadn't it started earlier?

And then late at night, when both their days were long over, Blaine would cuddle up against Kurt in their room and whisper into his ear just how much he reallyfreakingloved him.

On one such night, as Blaine whispered such things again, Kurt suddenly sat up, remembering something sweetly, "Oh! I bought you something today!"

Blaine shuffled a little under the blankets, a grin spreading quickly across his face, "You didn't have to do that…"

"I know!" Kurt smiled modestly, "But when I go shopping, you know I don't need an excuse to buy anything!"

He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small parcel which had been gift-wrapped in delicate pastel colors and handed it over to Blaine. The gift felt soft in Blaine's hands, like a piece of clothing, but…

"Kurt, I know this can't be clothing for me unless it's a very neatly folded cotton vest or a washcloth—"

"Hush!" Kurt interrupted with a huge smile, "The suspense is killing me!"

Curiously, Blaine delicately handled the ends of the gift, tearing the corners gently. He had been right about the clothes part. And he had been right when he said it wasn't for him. Not exactly, anyway.

He unfolded a newborn baby onesie. It was a plain creamy white with three embroidered stars in the top right corner that went over the shoulder. Blaine just _stared_; he wore a look of pure inspiration upon his face as he traced the embroidery over the stars with his fingertips, "And baby makes three," he whispered.

Kurt shifted closer to Blaine, feeling warm and fuzzy inside, "I know we've had this discussion before," Kurt began, "But I was in the mall today and I drove by Babies "R" Us and I saw two men walk out. They were holding hands while one of them was pushing an empty pram, and the other was holding their child in an infant carrier strapped to his chest and I… I couldn't help but thinking, that could be us."

Blaine continued to hold the onesie with closed eyes, thinking very deeply. Slowly, he took Kurt's hand in his. "Kurt, I agree. I want to raise kids with you and I know we're ready for them. What I'm afraid of is the long road it's going to take us to get us where we want to be". There was so much sadness in his voice as he admitted his fear to Kurt. "Surrogates are out of the question, we don't know anyone willing, and even if we do find someone, artificial insemination is costly and can lead to miscarriages and there's only so many times a woman will put her hand up for that, especially when it's not working. Adopting is equally as hard, if not harder, we'd end up with one of us having to adopt as a single parent, get a lawyer involved to claim us both as parents, and that would just be too messy and—"

Kurt raised a finger to Blaine's mouth to silence him. It wasn't out of annoyance, he did it to calm Blaine because he saw him fretting, but at the same time, he could just _feel_ just how longingly his partner wanted this child and it pained him to see Blaine upset.

"I have connections," Kurt confirmed, letting his finger fall slowly from Blaine's lips.

Blaine looks confused, "Wait—you didn't talk to that couple outside the shop did you?"

"No," Kurt smiles, "Although, now that you mention it, that would have been a good idea. They _were_ both rather good looking."

This last comment earned a playful shove from Blaine and Kurt quickly cleared himself, "I meant I have connections in the form of Rachel Berry. Or more specifically, I meant her fathers. They're our answer."

Blaine nodded, remembering talking to Rachel Berry in high school. Whether it was because even then he knew he'd want to have kids one day, he started researching all he knew about gay couples adopting. Much too nervous to approach Rachel's dad's (as having drunkenly made out with their daughter once), Blaine decided he'd learn what he could about the situation from Miss Berry herself.

He knew why Kurt felt he could benefit from having her as 'a connection,' now that he was ready to adopt too, but Blaine still felt like something was askew about Rachel's situation.

"I was led to believe," Blaine said, pausing slightly, "and correct me if I'm wrong, that the Berry's paid Rachel's mom a lot of money to keep her _away_ from Rachel till she was eighteen. Not to say, my parents wouldn't gift that kind of money to us in a heartbeat, and that's not to say either that we can't afford it, but that's not how I want to do it, Kurt."

And then in that instant, Blaine knew why he couldn't follow in the Berry's footsteps, "The whole idea of keeping the surrogate away from our child with money seems like a cop out to me. It'd be like a giant bribe. Rachel's mom admitted she only did it for the money and that's not what having a baby is about. I want our child to grow up understanding that they were created out of love, not for money. I want our surrogate to say proudly, 'I chose to have you because I could see how much your dad's loved you before you were even born.'"

This was one of the reasons why Kurt loved Blaine. He was so moral and the love he shared for everyone seemed to simply ooze out of him. He wished everyone could share the idealisms Blaine had. But unfortunately, the world was not quite like that.

Kurt sighed, "I get what you're saying Blaine, I really do. It would be the _ideal _dream to find a surrogate with morals like that." He shifted again, head resting on Blaine, lowering his tone, "Did you ever end up talking to the Berry's?" Kurt followed the question with a small sigh. "I spent quite a bit of time over at Rachel's house, because it was nice having people so supportive of us and they loved hearing about us, Blaine. Anyway, through my many sleepovers and visits at Rachel's, I learned some pretty personal things about her adoption from her dad's. The payout was the Berry's last option. It almost tore their marriage apart. They'd tried an open adoption once and the mother backed out right at the last minute, shattering them. They tried to find a surrogate but no one, even people they knew and felt comfortable asking, would agree to do it—until they got the American dollar involved—and then it didn't even matter that they were gay."

Blaine reached out and put an arm around Kurt who still, even now, was defensive about their sexuality. Blaine didn't think being gay was the reason the Berry's paid so much to Rachel's biological mom. "You know," he told Kurt, "I believe heterosexual couples would have to fork out just as much money to support a surrogate. Asking someone to live as a human oven to house your child for nine months is not something anyone would do lightly."

Kurt agreed, ("Yeah, I suppose…") but did not lose his defensiveness, "I _wish_ it wouldn't matter that we are gay; that we wouldn't have to use our dead president's faces on pieces of paper to change people's minds, but in the end I feel that the world doesn't believe that _we'd_ make good parents." Kurt closes his eyes, if only to relive the Blaine's adorable expression whenever they talked about children. "I wish they could see what I see. The way your face lit up with so much longing as you looked at our child's first piece of clothing…"

Kurt opened his eyes again and looked into Blaine's hazel ones, _really_ looked into them, and decided then and there that he _never_ wanted to see pain in them for not being able to be a father. "I have an idea. Let's just skip ahead and follow in the Berry's footsteps. Let's save ourselves from the unnecessary hurt and drama that they had to put up with. I mean, haven't we put up with enough? I don't want this drama again, not when a child is involved… not when _our_ child is involved. I'm tired and we're finally happy and-"

A silent tear trickled down Kurt's face and Blaine wiped it away gently. It now pained him to see Kurt sad, "I wish I could change your mind. Maybe the drama will be worth it." Blaine closed his eyes, thinking of their future, "Do you want to know what I see when I think of our baby? I see a child with my dark curly hair and your beautiful blue eyes. I see a kid with strong fashion sense who loves music and has the voice of an angel. Do you know why I see these things, Kurt?" He opened his eyes finishing that thought; opportune moment to pour his hazel lust through Kurt, "I see them because when I look at our kid, I see our eyes, our skin, and our hair. I see our mingled personalities shine through this baby. I picture our child as an infant created out of the love you and I have for each other. If you give me a chance, let us find the most compatible surrogate for us- who will not only grow our child- but who also will believe in us and our choice to raise this baby together. Only then will I feel we have found the right baby to adopt."

Then Blaine's eyes closed again, though very briefly this time, as he whispered the next part, "I'm not saying that we rule out the last option altogether if that's what it comes to."

Kurt turned to face him, "You mean organize a giant cash ploy for some lucky, desperate woman?"

"Precisely," Blaine nodded, "And while I know that although people are slightly more accepting of the gay community now than they were when Rachel was born, I can't promise that there will be no drama. What I'm trying to say is that you let me try using our first options, please?"

Kurt didn't know whether it was because he was tired, as he was usually asleep by this time, but he could feel himself getting worked up, "Blaine, upon realizing you were gay, you should have realized what your first options were for having children. If you sincerely want that child to look like us, and carry any of our traits, then maybe both you and I should get _extremely _drunk and find us some floozies! Why even Lady Gaga knows you'd sleep with her if you were drunk enough! It's not like you haven't displayed drunken longing for the opposite sex before."

_Oh man, it was the _one _time! _

Blaine knew, and knew very well, to not take Kurt seriously when he was like this, _especially _when he was using that mastered sarcastic tone of his. He couldn't deny that hearing Kurt say that was a slap to the face- but Blaine loved the boy enough to take it all rather calmly, "Hey, hey, hey, don't get all bitchy with me… Have a little faith, Kurt. Hell, borrow some of mine, as you seem to be running on empty. We _will_ be parents, I promise you. I can't promise when, and we might have to wait a little longer than most people have to, but we will be fathers." Now things were getting serious, "Look at me," he asked Kurt.

Kurt was… _embarrassed_. He hated it when he knew he was wrong, "I'm sorry, Blaine," he mumbled quickly, yet there was genuine sincerity in his apology, "I just don't see why we have to put ourselves through that unnecessary strife. Especially when we can both so easily afford to avoid it."

Blaine was no doormat. But he had to concede when Kurt apologized so vulnerably like that. "Kurt, I understand you want this baby desperately. And I can see why, that it's out of desperation you're not looking at the bigger picture." Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Blaine quickly hushed him, "No, hear me out. You've been friends with Rachel Berry for a very long time. Think about what she went through. She never for one moment believed she was missing out on anything having been raised by two dads, and yet, she fought a personal struggle every day."

A struggle her dad's couldn't resolve because raising a child, as with any relationship, did not come with an undo button. And Blaine certainly didn't want to make the same mistake the Berry's had if he could avoid it. "Rachel fought with her conscious on a daily level, feeling guilty about secretly wanting to know her mother". It was here, Kurt had to interject, "I _know_ how she felt but it's not like her dad's forbid her from coming to them with questions about her mother!"

And that in itself was exactly where the problem lay, "But Kurt, don't you see? It _was_ something she could never go to her dads about! They never gave her reason not to ask questions, yes, I'll give you that. But-" and in Blaine's opinion, more importantly—"they never gave her reasons _to_ ask questions either. At sixteen, she was reduced to a dark guiltiness for merely thinking it, until that Jesse St. Sucks guy brought her out of her reverie". Kurt smiled at said person; he had given Jesse that name a while back in high school and it had just stuck with Blaine.

"Look…" Blaine resigned, coming to rest his argument, "I want our child to be able to come to us with _any_ problem they have, be it a math problem they have on an upcoming test, or, more particularly, why their mother gave them up for adoption. And when they do ask the latter question, I want to be able for them to connect with our surrogate and have them explain to our child that she did what she did so that we, you and I Kurt, could become fathers, because we loved our child so much and that was what we wanted to do. That she in fact agreed to it, because she could see that we were willing to start a family, and that sometimes kids have a mom and dad, and sometimes they might have two moms or two dads, and that it's okay. Think about it. If we can build the next generation of kids to be more accepting of the gay community, starting from within our own household- not that that's what we're trying to achieve by having a family at all but- who knows what else we can accomplish?"

Kurt nodded slowly, coming to terms with what Blaine was saying but not responding to any of it.

"Well?" Blaine prompted, after a good two minutes of silence, "What do you think, Kurt?"

Kurt finally looked up at him, a soft smile grew on his face, "I think… I think that you talk too much."

This time when Blaine shoved Kurt playfully for his comment, it was with enough force to knock him right down onto their bed. They both couldn't help it—they started laughing. Blaine cuddled up to Kurt, arms across his chest, smiling happily, "And?" he persisted, "What _else_ do you think Mr. Hummel-Anderson? Do you like my idea?"

If not for the umpteenth time that night, Kurt sighed, "I think we've got some research to do."

"Ah!" exclaimed Blaine, "I thought you might bring that up. I'm already one step ahead of you…"

They spent the next hour on Blaine's laptop, while Blaine showed him all the links he had saved on his computer during previous research. There was a great site where for almost three hundred dollars on a six month loan they could "advertise" themselves to any mother wishing to give up their baby for adoption. Kurt particularly liked this site because the site allowed homosexual couples to advertise too- and there were just as many gay couples, as there were straight. AND- ("_Wow_...!") they all believed in Blaine's morals – in open adoption, so that the child would be able to ask open questions about their biological mother and understand that it was out of love that they were brought to them. He was even more particularly happy to discover that a lot of gay people happened to have been _successful_ in adoption.

Kurt became rather excited, wanting to sign up and create their profile right then and there, but Blaine knew it was way past the usual time that Kurt was usually still awake. "You have to be asleep now, darling. You have both Quantum and a scheduled _Vogue _morning meeting to attend to tomorrow. Plus I can see tiredness screaming out of your eyes and we all know you wouldn't want to sleep in and miss your moisturizing regime." Kurt was too sleepy to argue.

He closed his laptop and placed it on his nightstand along with the onesie that lay gently on top. Blaine then gently kissed Kurt, as the two hopeful future parents-to-be, fell asleep in the dark and in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not usually one for product placement but I work for Babies R Us which is why I gave them a shout out ;) Also, the website Blaine shows Kurt is real. I did a bit of research too, myself. I'm all for gay couples adopting and believe they have just as much right. **

**As a Klaine fan, I've read many wonderful stories where they are already parents but this fiction here is inspired by the **_**journey**_** it takes for them to get to that stage. If you would like to read a story where Kurt and Blaine are already parents, I highly recommend "Daddies" by "GirlFromTheWest." It is truly one of the cutest things I have ever read.**

Xoxo emceeee


End file.
